


Dawnie

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pancakes, chef!hui, edawn is tired, is it hoetaek or hwitaek, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Why does Hoetaek always call Hyojong "Dawnie"?





	Dawnie

"Morning Dawnie," Hoetaek rasped next to him. Hyojong blinked once, twice, then cracked his brown eyes open to look at his boyfriend. He stretched his pink lips into a slight smile, then slammed his eyes shut once more.  
Hoetaek propped his head up on his hand. “Babe.” He nudged Hyojong underneath the blankets with his foot, and received no answer. “Hon, get up. It’s breakfast time, Dawnie.” Hoetaek blew upwards, brown hair fluttering in a moment of quiet wind. “I’ll bite you.”

“I’m up, good god. There’s no need to threaten violence.” Begrudgingly, Hyojong kicked the blankets off of his scrawny body, partially uncovering the older man beside him. The latter grinned and ruffled the hair that concealed his sleepy eyes. 

“Is it a pancake morning? Or omelet? I’m making breakfast again.” 

“Pancakes. With bananas.” Hyojong rubbed at his face, still in the process of waking himself up. 

“You got it, babe.” Hyojong barely caught Hoetaek’s wink from underneath his brown mop of hair. He hoisted himself up, in the process tossing the blankets over the younger’s face. “Come in when you’re ready.” Grumbling, Hyojong shoved the blankets off himself once more. 

“Stupid, cute boyfriend, waking me up early, making me cute breakfasts ‘n stuff.” He sighed. His feet touched the floor, and, wincing from the cold, he shuffled to his closet and pulled a white shirt over his mess of blond hair. As it came out of the other end of the shirt, it bounced freely, untamed and loose. Slowly, he shuffled into the kitchen to find his boyfriend donning an apron with a spatula in hand. “You look like a dork.” Hoetaek only snorted gently in response. With his free hand, he patted the space next to the stove, inviting Hyojong to sit next to him as he cooked. Hyojong hopped up and stretched his lips into a gentle smile the second time that morning. 

“Hiya, Dawnie.” Hoetaek placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. “Do you wanna hand me a banana?” 

“Why do you call me Dawnie so much? My name is Hyojong,” he spoke as he reached across the counter to hand him the banana, “nowhere is there a ‘D’ in my name. How do you get-” 

Hoetaek shoved the banana into Hyojong’s mouth, effectively stopping his monologue. “Do you really want to know?” Hyojong nodded, banana still in his mouth. “It’s your hair. When I wake up next to you in the mornings, and the sun hits your hair, it’s like dawn. The only morning I’ll need. A thousand dawns, right in my arms.” He smiled, eyes crinkling genuinely as he removed the banana from his mouth.

“You’re so mushy, the bananas are gonna go soft.” 

“I’m serious Hyojong! It’s your hair. Even when it’s not a bright morning, your hair is all I need.” He reached over and put his hand in Hyojong’s hair. Playfully, he yanked a strand.

“Ow!” He jumped down from the counter and gleefully jumped at his boyfriend. Somehow, he ended up on the older’s back as Hoetaek desperately tried to flip the pancakes, all the while screaming about burning the pancakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It would make my day! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
